User blog:F-23FTW/TSF's vs Other Real Robot mecha
This page will compare/analyze TSF's against other mecha's. This is merely an opinion so don't bitch about it please.All matches will be done against a TSF-15E Strike Eagle(USA Army) Only real robots please,I will eventually expand to other robot genres but eventually,also no gundams please. Will be writing a second page about this so be prepared. TSF-15E Strike Eagle vs Real F-15E Strike Eagle Okay,I know;this will go off topic but just for the hell of it,I'll be doing this. So both Strike Eagles are improved variants of the F-15 Eagle,except one is a mechanized infantry/Areial weapon and the latter is a Fighter Plane. If by any chance,I'm not going to say impossible cause nothing is impossible, if the two engage in a battle, who would win. The winner would be the TSF-15E Strike Eagle in a ratio of 85-15. 85 only? Well the F-15E is a multi-purpose fighter plane that has been optomized for ground strikes and therefore the F-15E's only chance of winning is to barrage the TSF in one strike. If the F-15E pilot can't do that, he should just leave the scene.Cause one 36MM Gun on your ass your screwed. Revised Ratio to 75:25. TSF-15E vs Humanoid Tanks (Gun Parade March) Honestly speaking, the Humanoid Tanks in GPM are like 0 generation TSF's. They look and function similarly except that the Humanoid Tanks are about 10-20 years behind the initial F-4 and the F-5 because they lack external weapon racks such as the mount pylon, cannot fly and are substansially smaller. Humanoid Tanks can be considered a cross over between the TSF and the Evangelion units because of similar roles and specs to the TSF but more organic than the TSF units which can be related the Evangelion units. AMTT-519M Humanoid Tank "The Spirit of The Samurai" vs the TSF-15E "Strike Eagle" -might be one of the more hard fought battles but in the end,the TSF will prevail. Why? Because the Humanoid Tank lacks external weapons and can't fly. But may be a long fight due to the high manuverability of both mechas but the Humanoid Tank would not be able to inflict major damage to the TSF. Ratio of the TSF winning 95:5 TSF-15E vs Knightmare Frame (Code Geass) Similar in many ways,more like cousins instead of siblings in comparison with the Humanoid Tanks.The TSF and KMF both run on a non-reusable source of energy.The KMF is highly agile and maunuverable but, it is substantially smaller,weaker in strength and in weaponary,low operation time,most units cannot fly (Mostly KMF Generation 6th or less) and has a vulnerable propulsion system(The wheels behind the legs are the reason they are agile and they move the KMF.) Perhaps Kururugi Suzaku's Lancelot MAY topple a F-4 Phantom (Excluding Variant E) or a F-5 Freedom Fighter if he his energy shield holds up and manages to stab his sword into the cockpit block area of the TSF or sever the Jump Units. But if he's facing an element of TSF's he's done for.Simply the TSF need to take range and barrage him with the WS-16B/C's 36MM Chaingun till the Energy Shield wears out or aim the 120MM at him(Not likely due to the high manuverability of the Lancelot) and he will be done for.If the TSF-15E fights head on against a KMF-(Prototype 7th Gen)Lancelot piloted by Kururugi Suzaku, the match outcome will be the TSF prevailing at the ratio of 90:10. The Strke Eagle's sheer superority will not change in any aspect even though the Lancelot may have a shield,that can be easily be destroyed with the sheer strength of the AWS-21. But never underestimate the under dog Suzaku,He will create miracles and that has been proved in the Code Geass anime. ( FYI, the average 5th gen KMF is just 4-6 meters.) TSF-15E vs Type-0 Evangelion(Neon Genesis Evangelion) Ok, I did have a speculation that Evangelion units are not real mecha but it turns out that they still are real mechas in their regular status.(No when Shinji's Eva get's dragged off to space and just spreads wings out of no where.) Ok for this match,I can clearly state that one TSF even those top tier 3rd Generation will have absolutely have no chance against an Evangelion. If I were a pilot of a TSF and saw any Eva unit I will immediately call for suppressive fire and a request to drop a G-bomb or an A/H bomb on the Eva and immediately retreat.(Winning ratio,0:100) Cause just by looking at the size differences and the mobility the Eva has,it's just immense. Your average TSF ranges from 17Meters to 20 Meters and the Evangelion is assumed to be from 40-80 Meters,thats fucking humongous. Well if there was a battalition of TSF's of 1st gen's maybe they the TSF's have a chance but I'd put the ratio around 2:98. The only fair match against the Evangelion would obviously be the Susano and the Susano can par with the Evangelion or perhaps even better because it has unlimited energy compared to the Eva units which run on electricity and a battery.(NO S2 engines please) If any Eva units from 0-2 face against a Susano,I'd say the Susano will have the upper hand with 85:15 because the Susano's immense fire power can easily penerate the AT Field the Eva's produce.Plus with the Eva's usually armament it would not be able to penetrate the Rutherford field of the Susano. Only chance of the Eva winning is utilizing the mobility of the Eva in the limited amount of time it has(With the scienario of the energy feeding plug of the Eva severed.) But if Shinji's Eva goes all bereserk mode I'd say 49:51 with the Eva with the upper hand. The charge particle cannon of the Susano is still a huge factor of the match though,one blow will blow the berserk Eva into pieces. TSF-15E vs Armored Cored(Draft) Will be working on this next. Category:Blog posts